1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for preparing diperoxides from organic hydroperoxides and ketones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, for example, Dickey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,569 (Dec. 7, 1948) and Dickey et al, J. Am. Chem. Society, 71, 1432 (1949), shows the reaction of tertiary organic hydroperoxides and ketones to take place only in the presence of inorganic acid or acid-acting catalyst, and preferably in the presence of a dehydrating agent, and the reaction product to be the corresponding diperoxides.
Before this invention, molybdenum and vanadium catalysts were known in certain oxidation reactions including epoxidation of olefin reactions. It was never suggested, and thus it was highly unexpected, that molybdenum and vanadium catalysts would be useful in an organic hydroperoxide ketone condensation reaction.